Doctor Who The Next Doctor/Strong as Steel- Part 2: Old Metal and New Steel
This is the tenth part of my fan series and the second part of the final serial of the series! Strong as steel- part 2: Old metal and new steel Here is a link to my fan series to look at the rest of my stories http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Previous episode http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Strong_as_steel-_part_1 Story "All humans shall be deleted" one Cyberman shouted as they started to surround the Doctor and the rest of the group. "No wait" the Doctor shouted "I am not compatible test me" he shouted out as he looked to save the rest of the group. "Don't die" Jane said grinning "I'll try" the Doctor replied as he saw Cybermen surrounding him "you shall be assessed" a Cyberman raised his hand and a blue light came out. The Doctor looked around nervously as he got scanned. "You are not human but time lord, the last in existance" the Cyberman reported "well they had to be destroyed" the Doctor said with sadness in his eyes. "Our enemy and destroyer, the Doctor" the Cyberman said as the others turned to him. "Shall we commence deleting" one asked "no we have strict orders to send the Doctor back to the controller" another argued as the Cybermen surrounded them. "Lets progress, progression is key to survival" they started to walk away from the building as the group followed. "What are these robots?" Archie asked "they are Cybermen, and they extract human brains" Jack sighed as he looked to the ground with pain in his eyes. "So they have emotions?" James asked "no they are extracted with only the brain left" the Doctor told him. "Why did you trust him?" Julie complained "because I know him" Jack replied forcefully. "How do you know its even him?" Julie asked "well I just do" Jack replied "if this Doctor person did do all of those things don't you think there are some pretenders" Mag said. "I can see that he is the Doctor" Jack replied "we always need proof" Archie said "you always say that" James said. "Okay I will prove it" the Doctor said as they continued walking with the Cybermen. "The last time I saw Jack it was at a pub, he wanted to know this persons name which had been buggering him and I wrote down that persons name on a piece of paper and gave it to Jack" the Doctor looked towards the rest of them. "What was the name?" Julie asked forcefully "Alonso" the Doctor said smiling. "Jack, is this true?" Julie asked "yes" Jack said as he hugged the Doctor "finally you believe me" the Doctor said as they pulled apart. "Stop the socialising" a Cyberman said as the they continued progress. Jane looked in pain "my ankle" she said "well try to walk on" the Doctor said as Jane looked worried as she put an arm around the Doctor for support. "Archie" the Doctor whispered "I wonder why are you with this team?" The Doctor asked "well Julie is my sister" Archie revealed "did she get you involved in this?" Jane asked "well she only asked so I came" Archie sighed as he looked around to the Cybermen. "You are in a collapsing universe" the Doctor spoke loudly "and?" A Cyberman asked "why are you here?" The Doctor asked curiously "we were zapped out of our time stream" a Cyberman revealed "and you were to?" The Doctor asked the group of humans "yes when we were going into another era" Jack said. "Time agents?" The Doctor asked "yes but James took a device and came with us and we were in that house our devices useless" Jack revealed. "So we all need to escape" Mag said smiling "yes but how?" The Doctor asked "we are picking up other time streams connecting" a Cyberman urged the others. Jane then fell down "STOP!" The Doctor shouted as all of the Cybermen looked round to him. "Progress cannot be stopped" one urged the others "we must survive" another Cyberman said "we can't leave her" the Doctor shouted. He gone down to try to help her ankle "come on get up" the Doctor urged as Cybermen started to close in. The Doctor looked at her ankle and it was green "alien" he whispered "Jane cannot get up" the Doctor said as he gone down to scoop her up. "Progress has been stopped, delete, delete, DELETE" a Cyberman shouted as the Cyberman grabbed a shoulder and sent electrical bolts down it. "Progress must continue" the Cyberman said pulling away from Archie who had thrown himself in to save Jane. "Thank you" Jane whispered getting weaker by the second "anything for a lady" Archie smiled as Julie gone to him holding his hand "brother I'm so sorry" she said. Julie was crying "it is all your fault" Archie said "I know, I know" Julie wimmered as Archie's eyes rolled. "Traces of other time stream coming towards us detected" a Cyberman said as the Doctor carried Jane leaving Archie's dead body. "You did this" Julie shouted pointing to the Doctor and Jane "since you came its been nothing but bad luck" Julie shouted tears rolling down her face as they continued walking. "Where are we going?" James asked as he had been crying "to the prisons" a Cyberman said. Then they heard footsteps coming "another time stream is coming" a Cyberman said as the Doctor wondered what it could be. "Doctor" one of them shouted out as they finally saw what these creatures from another time stream were. They were now coming over "revenge on the Doctor" a chant went out "kill him" another one went out as he saw exactly what they were. The Doctor then whispered their name "old Cybermen." Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Jack Harkness